


Five Times Ino Didn't Fall in Love

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ino Didn't Fall in Love

_i - sakura_    
"Now we're rivals," Sakura said after turning around.  
  
 _ii - sai_    
  
When the dust settled, Sai turned around and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ino wasn't unused to boys finding her attractive,indeed she used that to her advantage. It hardly fazed her. But she wasn't used it the other way around, to the fluttering feeling that rose within her when they spoke. Or how her palms began to sweat. Or the flush that would rise on her face.  
  
Even Sasuke never brought out this reaction within her.  
  
She didn't get time to think about it, though, because Sakura began to move.  
  
For a moment, Ino was frozen, because while she'd sparred with Sakura before, she'd never seen Sakura fight like this before. But it was more than then the way she moved (it was different than normal and Ino would know, because she spent too much time watching Sakura), and the amount of control she had over all her actions, how her muscles flexed when she smashed into the ground, or how her hair flew in front of her face ---  
  
Was the way she rushed in front of Naruto and protected him while he gathered his Chakra.  
  
Because it felt as if she'd lost something forever.  
  
Sai touching her shoulder brought her back to herself.  
  
 _iii - temari_  
  
"I thought I was meeting up with Sakura tor this mission," Temari said.  
  
Ino shook her head, "I wouldn't let her take this kind of mission."  
  
Temari gave her a long, analytical look before the tips of her mouth curved into a smile.  
  
"Besides," Ino added, walking past her, making her hair swing left and right, "Sakura's nothing compared to me."  
  
Ino felt a hand on her hips as Temari leaned over and said softy into Ino's ear, "We'll see about that."  
  
"We're not supposed to do this yet," Ino said, breathing a bit too heavily as Temari's fingers danced around Ino's navel.  
  
"It never hurts to practice," Temari said and then pressed her lips on the nape of Ino's neck, and Ino twitched slightly under her touch.  
  
"I guess not," Ino murmured.  
  
 _iv - sasuke_  
  
Ino had him pressed against the ground, and had a kunai pressed against his neck. She only had to press slightly against the pale skin, and Sasuke would be dead.  
  
But.  
  
"This has been too easy," Ino said.  
  
Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pressed. He was only able to make a shallow cut before Ino yanked back her hand and threw the weapon aside.  
  
Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, and with the way the blood ran across his throat, and the look in the back of his eyes Ino could almost understand the need that pushed Naruto and Sakura to save him. She filed away the image of Sasuke's face in the back of her mind, and thought about telling Sai, who was still trying to understand what drove his new team.  
  
If she got the chance to see him again.  
  
"You were sent here to kill me," Sasuke said, and it sounded like an accusation, like a child telling his tired father that he promised to throw a ball with him.   
  
"Naruto and Sakura wouldn't see reason," Ino said, her fingers brushing across his neck, and she was tempted to heal the wound there. "The Hokage asked Shikamaru what we should do, and he talked to me about this."  
  
"Sakura would never forgive you," Sasuke said, his voice listless.  
  
"Suicide mission; I didn't really expect to live," Ino said. "I didn't think you wanted to die."  
  
Sasuke didn't answer the unsaid question, instead he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her down and kissed her. Ino kissed him back, because she didn't really want to know the why he was doing this. It was bad enough to watch Sakura and Naruto break without being sucked in.  
  
 _v - chouji_  
  
When she came back home after her mission with Sasuke, Chouji was waiting for her on the doorstep of her house.  
  
"Shikamaru told me," Chouji said before Ino could even ask why he was there. "I knew something was wrong." He gave her a small smile. "He hates himself, you know. He's smoking now, and wishing he was young enough to think that killing someone would make the loss feel any less."  
  
"Did you know I was going to come back?" Ino asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"No," Chouji said, and Ino was struck with the thought that he would have said that he had faith in her a few years ago. He wasn't the only one who lost something with Asuma. "Did you kill Sasuke?"  
  
Ino thought about how he felt pressed under her, and the look in his eyes when he told her to leave. How he said Sakura's name before running away, afraid of the ghosts he made that he couldn't have.  
  
"No," Ino said, "Sakura and Naruto haven't completely lost their mind."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Chouji asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ino shook her head before pressing it on his shoulder.


End file.
